The Amethyst Stone Season One
by Samantha West-Croft
Summary: Amethyst had been captured by Cobra nearly one year ago and now she was finding herself imprisoned by another. This man didn't let her see what he looked like and kept her in the dark for as long as possible. Now she wants out. Storm ShadowxOC. Renegades.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe nor any of the characters except my own Oc's of Lt. Col. Jane Abernathy "Demon Rose" (or Emily Rose), Sgt. Jake Henderson "Pile-Driver", Corporal First Class Jana Ling "Amethyst", and Col. Roger Stevenson "Cap". Here's Amethyst's story, it spins off Demon's story around Chapter three of The Demon Rose.

Synapse: Amethyst had been captured by Cobra nearly one year ago and now she was finding herself imprisoned by another. This man didn't let her see what he looked like and kept her in the dark for as long as possible. Now she wants out.

G. I. Joe

The Amethyst Stone

Chapter 1

Amethyst lay on her back in the cell. She wasn't sure what was happening or where she was. All she knew was that Cobra had her one minute the next someone else had her. She was frightened but she refused to show it.

"Get up," a stern voice commanded.

Amethyst got up slowly and looked around trying to see who her captor was.

"You belonged to Cobra, now you belong to me." The voice said as it came closer.

Amethyst squinted, trying to make out the figure through the pitch black. She didn't have the strong senses that Demon had, the gut instinct that Cap had, or the strength Pile-Driver had but she did have a sharp wit and understanding of people. "Why do you think you own me?" She asked.

"Because you're here. I broke you out of Cobra's prison so you could live, but you owe me a few favors because of that."

Amethyst picked up the man had a Japanese accent. "All right, I'll buy that. But can I at least see who my captor is?" she wanted to know what she was getting herself into with this new man.

The lights turned on, at first Amethyst found she was blind but slowly her eyes adjusted. In front of her was an oriental man, most likely Japanese due to the accent, covered from head to toe in white. The only thing that wasn't covered was his eyes and fingers.

"Put this on," He said as he threw something grey at her. "You're going to deliver a message to akuma sho_bii." He handed her a slip of paper. "I expect this to be done."

"All right," Amethyst didn't bother to ask what the name meant. She had a feeling she didn't want to know.

"How much did your friend Snake Eyes teach you and your team about the Ninja Arts?"

Amethyst paused. "Enough," she knew that was the right answer. But she also knew he didn't know she knew kung-fu.

"Good,"

The man started to turn and walk away.

"Master, what is your name?"

"Storm Shadow."

…

Amethyst crawled through the ventilation shaft. She hated doing that but it seemed that Storm Shadow wouldn't let her walk through the front door like she had wanted. She had run the name through her head over and over to realize what it meant. "Demon Rose, Jane's alive!" she thought happily to herself before dropping down where Storm Shadow told her to. She opened the door, at first she thought she was going to have to pick a lock but realized it was easy. Jane had always left her room unlocked at their apartment. She walked into it and saw everything was in their neat little places. She even saw a photo of their whole team. A single tear escaped her eyes and she instantly began her raid quickly. She ransacked the whole room then stuck the note on the back of a hanging dream catcher. She was angry, why had Jane lived but told no one she was live?

Once she was through with the job she went back to the air vent, jumped in and crawled back to the exit. There Storm Shadow was waiting for her. "You didn't tell me the message was for my old teammate."

"if I had told you, would you have done your mission?" Storm Shadow inquired.

"Not really, no."

"Did you finish?"

"Of course," Amethyst walked with him back to his motorcycle and got on behind him. How she wanted to use her qi to kill him. She had done it before. It was part of the technique her father had taught her; the seven hidden knives. There were no weapons involved at all. All you did was hit your opponent in seven locations, channeled your qi to the locations and killed them. It was easy for her. She had nearly killed Jane one time because Jane had lost control of her anger.

As they drove Amethyst noticed that someone was following them. At first she didn't think anything of it.

"Turn to look at who's following us." Storm Shadow ordered.

Amethyst didn't bother to disobey. She turned around and saw the face. Jinx was the one following them. "Jinx, and three others."

"The Arashikage," Storm Shadow whispered causing Amethyst to wrap her arms around his waist. He glanced over his shoulder at her then paid attention to his driving. "Got a problem with them?"

"They hunted my family down for their secrets."

"Secrets?"

"The Seven Hidden Blades, my family holds the move very close. It took years of practice and years to earn the knowledge." Amethyst then noticed the symbol tattooed on her captors wrist. He was Arashikage. Her breath caught in her throat and she started to assess what she could do to get away. She looked at the ground. They weren't going terribly fast, she could leap off the bike and possibly make it to safety.

She let go and threw herself off the motorcycle. She rolled out of the way of traffic and saw the people who had been following them drive past. Jinx stopped for a moment then continued past. Amethyst was slightly surprised, Jinx was trying to beg her years ago to learn the Seven Hidden Blades but Amethyst refused to teach it to her. She kept telling Jinx that to learn the technique meant learning how to deal with pain and suffering. It had discouraged Jinx for some time but she still would ask on occasion.

Amethyst got to her feet and started running back towards the place Storm Shadow had taken her to for her to break into. But as she looked ahead she realized it was miles away and there was no real chance of her actually making it there. She should have grabbed something to get a hold of Jane. No Jane had betrayed her. She hadn't told her that she was alive.

Storm Shadow had felt Amethyst leap off the bike. At first he thought she was crazy then he looked back to see her getting to her feet and running off. He turned around abruptly and drove after her. he then drove a little ways past her and then stopped. "Get on, stupid girl." He ordered.

Amethyst stared at him. He was persistent. She turned when she heard more motorcycles coming towards them. It was Jinx and her group. Looked like she didn't have much of a choice. The Arashikage weren't after her. Maybe he needed her, needed her to protect him from something.

"We don't have time for you to think you idiot girl!" Storm Shadow yelled as one of the ninja's under Jinx's command stopped and moved towards Amethyst.

Amethyst didn't seem to notice the man behind her, but when he held a knife at her throat and was ordering for Storm Shadow to turn himself in he saw her eyes flicker closed. She took on deep breath before spinning around and slamming her finger tips into his chest. The man fell backwards from the hit and landed on his back. Amethyst got on behind Storm Shadow and nodded her head. She felt slightly weakened from using a portion of her qi to stop the ninja from attacking her and Storm Shadow, it also left her drained that she had not finished the other six moves. If she had that man would have died then and there, something she didn't want to happen.

"Seven Hidden Blades," Jinx whispered as she stopped. "That was the first move…"

One of the other ninja's had driven up beside Jinx and threw something. Jinx had no time to notice what it was but she knew instinctively that it was a poisoned shuriken. She watched as Amethyst's head lurched upwards and the blade wedged into her shoulder. Jinx hit the ninja and felt anger rush through her. "You idiot!" she shouted. "You might have just killed the last of the Ling family, meaning no one else knows the Seven Hidden Blades technique."

"Sorry Hard Master,"

* * *

><p>i I used an online translator: akuma sho_bi roughly means Demon Rose<p>

* * *

><p>AN: R and R, but no flames! Also i have the first eighteen chapters of this written so i can't really rewrite it how people like. This is my first G. I. Joe fanfiction; so if you don't like, don't read. That has always been what i do so you should do it too.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe nor any of the characters except my own Oc's of Lt. Col. Jane Abernathy "Demon Rose" (or Emily Rose), Sgt. Jake Henderson "Pile-Driver", Corporal First Class Jana Ling "Amethyst", and Col. Roger Stevenson "Cap". Here's Amethyst's story,

Synapse: Amethyst had been captured by Cobra nearly one year ago and now she was finding herself imprisoned by another. This man is using her, keeping her hidden, and now he expects more from her. Now she wants out.

G. I. Joe

The Amethyst Stone

Chapter 2

Storm Shadow noticed how Amethyst jerked then slumped against him. Something was wrong with her. Once he knew he was beyond the Arashikage he stopped and glanced over his shoulder to look at Amethyst. There, embedded in her back, was a shuriken. He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. He had to get back to his home before too long. He started up again. Surely she would survive long enough to get to a safer place.

Amethyst didn't know what was wrong, but she found that her right shoulder was in so much pain that she found it hard to breath. She leaned against Storm Shadow's back, finding that it made things a little easier to breath at that moment. Slowly her world was growing black. Fear struck her heart cold. If she was dying, what would happen to her father? She wanted to see him one last time. The pain faded and that worried her a little more. She noticed that time also faded and for a moment she thought Storm Shadow had carried her inside of his home. The next she knew she was being laid out on her stomach on a soft white bed. Finally all grew black.

Storm Shadow had noticed that his prisoner/accomplice was in and out of consciousness. He had hoped that it was merely because of the pain, for her sake. If she were to die of poisoning it was not going to be pretty. He removed the shuriken as fast as he could then notice that he wound on her back was festering. The blade had been poisoned and now there was little he could do to help her. She was going to die slowly; unless he knew what the compound was they had used on the shuriken. He studied the bladed star then left her alone.

…

Amethyst was distantly aware of someone treating her wounds. However she was unaware as to whom it might have been. At first because of how gentle the fingers were she thought it was her father or mother but when she called out for them they did not respond. Hours, or so it had seemed, passed for Amethyst and she thought maybe the person had not heard her. At last she had regained her full consciousness and she rose off the bed. Her shoulder hurt and she thought about screaming but knew that it would do nothing. She had woken up in a white room with white bedding. It had been soft and comfortable. On one of the bed side tables was a bowl with bloody white rags. Beside the bowl was a small cup in which was an herb mixture. Amethyst made a make shift sling out of her shirt that had been lying on the ground. It had been ripped and cut, almost like the person who had tried to save her life didn't have much care for the outfit anyway. She looked at herself to see that all of her outfit had been changed to a simple white garment. Around her chest, under the overly big shirt, were white bandages.

She got to her feet and started to walk around the room. The door was open and a pair of light blue slippers lay at the entrance. She walked over and slipped her feet into them. Soft, comfort, almost felt like she was at home with her parents again. Her heart ached, longing to feel their love. She ran out of the room, leaning slightly to her left side for extra support. She ran down the stairs and skidded to the kitchen. "Papa!" She shouted in Chinese expecting to see her father. Instead Storm Shadow turned to look at her strangely. "You're not…oh sorry Storm Shadow."

Storm Shadow had heard Amethyst running down the stairs; he had of course had to strain to hear it. When he heard her exclaim something he turned and looked at her. She had been screaming that word, along with another, constantly while he was caring for her wound. When she muttered something else in the language she was using he about lost it. He had no idea what she was saying and it was beginning to drive him mad. "If you are going to speak to me, use a language I can understand." He snapped at her.

Suddenly he noticed her demeanor change with his harsh words. She was slightly fidgety, almost frightened. "Sorry, I must be really tired." She said in plain English.

Storm Shadow turned back to the tea he was making then looked at her again. Three weeks, she had been in and out of consciousness, three painful weeks of waiting to see if she would live and now she was standing there slightly alarmed and perfectly alive. "How is your arm feeling?" He asked as he walked behind her to touch her shoulder. Before he could touch her she pulled away and spun so quickly he had barely any time to block the punch she was throwing with her left hand. He had no clue how trained she was in fighting, and he had no intention of finding out quite yet.

"You're the one who changed my outfit?" She screeched while struggling to control her temper.

"It was that or let you die, Miss Ling." Storm Shadow said with a smirk. He could now predict that she was going to attempt to attack with her feet but when she didn't right away he was worried. What if she was harder to predict than anyone else?

Amethyst studied her opponent closely. He was cocky, headstrong, and over confident that he could take her down. If she used the Hidden Blades, no that was a bad idea. It had left her weak earlier, it would leave her weak again unless she wanted to kill him off right then. _The fuck with this, _she thought as she concentrated her qi. _I'm not going to stand here and let him think he can take me down without a fight._ She pulled her wrist out of his grasp with great ease, pictures her life energy flowing into her wrist then to her fingertips. As she did so she quickly slammed her fingers into his chest and watched him fall to the ground. He stared up at her with disbelieving eyes.

"What did you just do?" He asked.

"That was Blade One of the Seven Hidden Blades technique." She stated while kneeling next to him. "You're paralyzed for a few minutes, but it won't kill you. If I had used the first five it still wouldn't kill you, unless I thought about killing you."

* * *

><p>AN: All right, you know the drill. R&R, but no flames. Really not in the mood. i'm posting the other two chapters tonight so i won't be having amethyst stories for a while. I'm way behind on them though, Demon Rose has 22 chapters already and i need to get two more off the ground. Oh and i have a friend writing another spin off. how fun is that! (SARCASM)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe nor any of the characters except my own Oc's of Lt. Col. Jane Abernathy "Demon Rose" (or Emily Rose), Sgt. Jake Henderson "Pile-Driver", Corporal First Class Jana Ling "Amethyst", and Col. Roger Stevenson "Cap". Here's Amethyst's story,

Synapse: Amethyst had been captured by Cobra nearly one year ago and now she was finding herself imprisoned by another. This man is using her, keeping her hidden, and now he expects more from her. Now she wants out.

G. I. Joe

The Amethyst Stone

Chapter 3

Unless I thought about killing you. Her words floated through Storm Shadow's mind as he lay on the ground staring up at those cold lavender eyes. It took everything in him to see past his own anger and look at her fear. She was scared, it was the only reason she attacked him the way that she did. Now he was at a disadvantage. She was using a technique he knew nothing about from a fighting style he still knew nothing about. She could kill him with little dilemma and little hesitation. "I just saved your life, twice!" He cried out as she got to her full height and started to walk away.

"And you used me to do your errands. I'm no one's messenger bird!" She screamed at him as she spun around. "I do not follow just anyone's orders. I follow those who have honor, those who have been a servant in their own past, and those who have listened to their masters."

That struck a chord. She had known what he had done, but how? He only recently revealed the truth to Jinx and Snake Eyes. Unless there was something else about the Seven Hidden Blades Technique that he did not know about.

"Yes, now you're getting it." She whispered as she came back to him. "The Seven Hidden Blades can be used to view into a person's life…I just happened to gleam into that ninja back a few days ago."

"A few days," He whispered, finally he was getting feeling back into his fingers and legs. "More like a few weeks."

Her eyes widened. "My father,"

"Do not worry, he is safe with the Joe's." Storm Shadow was waiting for her to leave an opening. She was bound to make a mistake now, she was thinking about her father. When her back was turned he jumped to his feet then slumped against the counter. He was weaker than he thought. He looked at her, holding back the feelings of helplessness.

"I can remove what I've done." She said in a bland tone. She slowly approached him. "But how will I know that you won't hurt me in return?"

Storm Shadow didn't know himself at that moment. The more she stalled the more he felt like killing her and dumping her body in a tar pit. "You'll just have to take me at my word."

Amethyst moved closer to him and placed her open palm against his chest. Pulling her own qi back was something she had never done before with the technique. She had seen her father do it, but it was never taught to her. Now she was hoping it would work. She could feel the energy coming back in waves, and bit by bit he started to look better. Once she was done she found herself weaker than before. Her knees started shaking and her heart was racing.

Storm Shadow watched as Amethyst rested her hand against his chest and within moments he began to regain movement but she started looking weaker. It almost looked like she was taking the very thing that happened to him into her. Her knees about gave out and he caught her forearms. Her lavender eyes showed what her face and body could not. She was scared, scared to the point of paranoia. He led her over to a chair and set her down. He didn't know how to comfort her. She had seen the mark on his forearm and he knew she was frightened by the Arashikage because they had hunted her family to the point of no one was left. She was the last of her family, the last to know the secrets that her ancestor's had created and passed down.

"Do what you want with me." She whispered as she looked him in the eyes. "I don't have much use to you anyway."

"I don't know what you mean." Storm Shadow knelt down in front of her. "I think you could be of some use to me."

Amethyst took in a deep breath to calm herself. She knew what he meant. He wanted her to teach him the Seven Hidden Blades technique. "I can't do that…it takes years of practice and discipline. I studied the art when I was a little girl until my father thought I was ready to learn it all. I was nineteen when I finally mastered it!"

"How old were you when you started learning it?" He asked, brown cold eyes staring into blank lavender.

"Ten years old."

"Nine years, it took nine years to learn that technique? How many others were you learning at the same time?" He grabbed her shoulders trying to make her understand what it really meant to fear.

Amethyst felt weak in his grasp. He could easily break her at this point. He could break her in half and feed her to the dogs, and he wouldn't even break a sweat. "I was learning everything." She whispered. "And that is how I would have to teach you. To learn Seven Hidden Blades is to learn them all."

"So I will learn them all, I am older than you were then." He got to his feet, pulling her along with. "Go get some rest, the room that you came from is your room now."

_My room now_? She thought_, how could it be my room now_? She didn't care at that point; she wanted to rest so badly.

"One moment, Ling." He stated while gently touching her right shoulder. "Let me take a look at that."

At first Amethyst was struggling not to cry out in pain. But then she realized he was trying to help her. She slipped the make shift sling off her arm and unbuttoned her shirt that she was wearing. She was thankful that she had her back to him because it was embarrassing enough that he had changed her dressings and bandage for three weeks.

Storm Shadow sensed the hesitation with each movement of her left arm. She still didn't trust him, why should she. As far as she knew he worked with the Arashikage. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"It's not that." She muttered while trying to choke back the pain in her voice. "It still hurts, are you sure it's been three weeks? Normally I heal a lot faster than that."

Storm Shadow gently removed the bandages and looked at the area. "The shuriken that lodged in your shoulder was poisoned. It's still going to be sore."

Amethyst felt her heart melt under his gentle touch.

* * *

><p>AN: R&R, oh and think this is going to be easy? NO! it's not, because i'm being annoying with Amethyst, but they will end up together sooner than Flint and Jane did...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe nor any of the characters except my own Oc's of Lt. Col. Jane Abernathy "Demon Rose" (or Emily Rose), Sgt. Jake Henderson "Pile-Driver", Corporal First Class Jana Ling "Amethyst", and Col. Roger Stevenson "Cap". Here's Amethyst's story,

Synapse: Amethyst had been captured by Cobra nearly one year ago and now she was finding herself imprisoned by another. This man is using her, keeping her hidden, and now he expects more from her. Now she wants out.

G. I. Joe

The Amethyst Stone

Chapter 4

Storm Shadow felt the tension in her shoulders leave. She seemed to calm down a bit more than before. "How much pain are you in?" He asked.

"Do you even need to ask?" She retorted before pulling her shirt back on and walking away. She still wasn't going to trust him. That much he could figure for himself. He had taken her from one prison, put her in another, employed her talents for his use, and then she found out about his mark. That was going to take some time to explain to her.

"Amethyst, I want you to understand one thing." He said as he followed her.

"Don't bother; I know what kind of human you are."

Storm Shadow grabbed her injured shoulder and spun her around fiercely. He stared her in the eyes and gave her a gentle shake. She let off a small scream then stared up at him with pain filled eyes. "You don't know who or what I am. I killed my master in an attempt to kill Snake Eyes, your master! Do not presume that you understand me."

Amethyst's shoulder began throbbing and she didn't have the strength to fight him back. She rested her left hand against his chest. "Snake Eyes wasn't my master…" She said so softly Storm Shadow barely heard it.

"I thought you said he trained you."

"He taught me a few things, but he was never my master. A teacher, a friend, a brother, something you never thought of did you?" Amethyst used her left hand to pry his hand off her shoulder and she felt her body going into shock. The pain was too much, but she had used enough of her strength to attack him. Now she was going to faint, or be sick. The latter was the result. She fell to the ground and started dry heaving. Tears ran down her face and she felt helpless.

Storm Shadow didn't realize what the problem was until she was on the ground gagging. He knelt down and touched her back, avoiding the spot where she was injured. "Amethyst, do you need something?"

"I need to be home." She choked out after the gagging stopped. "I need my father…"

"I'm sorry," He said coldly as he hauled her to her feet. He walked her to her room and threw her onto the bed. "Rest up, you'll want all your strength."

For one moment Amethyst thought she was going to die. Then she remembered he wanted to learn the Seven Hidden Blades. "I never said I was going to teach you."

"You will, or you will watch your best friend die."

"ok, you're confusing me." Amethyst said as she got to her feet. Her knees wobbled but she had to face him, she had to force herself to be a stone. "First you treat me like a prisoner, then a slave, then a close friend, and now I'm a prisoner again. When are your mood swings going to end?"

Storm Shadow was surprised at the gall of the girl. She was standing up to him and yet he could kill her in an instant. Yet he needed her alive if he wanted to know the seven hidden blades technique. He clenched his jaw and thought about striking her. He moved a little closer to her so that their noses were almost touching. He raised his hand and watched as she didn't flinch.

"Zǔxiān ràng wǒ yīkuài shítoui" She whispered before closing her eyes. Something told her that he wasn't actually going to hit her, and that disappointed her.

"Be thankful I know when you've had enough damage done to you." He stated as he walked away. He wanted to know what she had said but he wasn't about to ask her.

"Xièxiè nǐ de zǔxiānii." She whispered then curled up on the bed. "Papa, I'm so sorry. I want to see you again."

Time was against her and she knew it. She didn't know what was wrong but she knew that she had to see her father soon.

* * *

><p>i Zǔxiān ràng wǒ yīkuài shítou: Ancestors make me a stone<p>

ii Xièxiè nǐ de zǔxiān: Thank You ancestors.

* * *

><p>AN: there, the first four are done...now sorry if Storm Shadow seems OC or Bi-polar, but i want him to have some kind of soft side that suddenly disappears when Amethyst tries to back talk. Much like a dad don't you think? anyways R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe nor any of the characters except my own Oc's of Lt. Col. Jane Abernathy "Demon Rose" (or Emily Rose), Sgt. Jake Henderson "Pile-Driver", Corporal First Class Jana Ling "Amethyst", and Col. Roger Stevenson "Cap". Here's Amethyst's story,

Synapse: Amethyst had been captured by Cobra nearly one year ago and now she was finding herself imprisoned by another. This man is using her, keeping her hidden, and now he expects more from her. Now she wants out.

G. I. Joe

The Amethyst Stone

Chapter 5

Getting up was still a sore chore for Amethyst but as she did so she noticed a pair of clean pants, a clean shirt and other clothing sitting on the foot of the bed. Amethyst changed quickly and walked out of the room to see Storm Shadow sparing by himself. Her shoulder stiffened when she saw how much stronger he was compared to her. _He might have been physically stronger, but I have strength of a different kind_. She reminded herself.

Her footsteps did make noise so when she walked up beside him; he turned abruptly and almost hit her. She grabbed his wrist and blocked his kick with her leg. "Just because you're good, doesn't mean you're that good." She said while let his wrist go and backing away from him. "Might I suggest that you try using your physical strength less and use your opponent's strength against them?"

Storm Shadow was surprised that she was making a suggestion to him. "How much did Snake Eyes actually teach you?"

Amethyst seemed to pause and think for a long time. "Not much really, I told him I didn't want to learn your arts. I said my family's been on the run from the Arashikage for long enough that we know most of their arts anyways."

Storm Shadow was lost at the comment. _How could she know the Arashikage arts if she hadn't been taught, much less how could her family know them_?

Amethyst saw the confusion in Storm Shadow's eyes and said softly: "Bǎochí nǐ de péngyǒu jiējìn, dàn nǐ de dírén jiējìn or O tomodachi no chikaku ni wa sonomama ni shite, anata no teki ni chikaii."

Understanding only the last half of the statement, Storm Shadow narrowed his eyes. "What am I then, to you?"

"I don't know…at the moment I want ot say enemy."

"Fair enough," He walked away from her.

Mentally shrugging, Amethyst thought about practicing her fighting. Each movement she made she moved slowly, making it look like a dance form and not a fighting style. Her arms glided thorugh the air, legs poised and balanced. Everything was in perfect balance. She extended both arms at either side of her once more but this time a sharp pain made her gasp in pain. Pulling her arm close to her chest she felt warm tears rolling down her face. It was still painful to move that arm in the directions she needed to, to complete the form.

How she wanted to scream swear words, to let the whole universe know that she was in pain but instead she whispered a silent prayer. Her ancestors she only called on when she knew that it was something small, but God was the one she was calling out to now. Calling out to the ancestors was a joke, something that she had been raised to do since she was a little girl. Never did Amethyst actually believe that they helped her in anyway.

Silently watching the girl from a distance, Storm Shadow noticed that the form was incomplete when she pulled her arm against her chest. Pain, she was in so much pain that she couldn't move. He had become fascinated by the technique that she knew and kept secret. Now he had the opportunity to help her and gain the technique in return. He moved to talk to her and watched as she got back to the form. Fighting, that's what she was doing, she was fighting to move. She wanted to be in control and not let the injury or emotions control her. That was what she had meant, that's why she refused to teach him the technique. Her belief was that the only way to learn the technique of Nanatsu no kakushi burēdoii from her.

_How can she speak of controlling one's self? She was captured by Cobra and imprisoned by them until I rescued her_! He thought bitterly. _There's no one out there who would have saved her except me_!

_But, if you control your pride better she might teach you the technique_. A voice in the back of his mind said calmly. _After all, she shows little to no pride at all, not about the technique at least_.

Storm Shadow continued to watch her struggle her way through the motions.

Lifting her left leg, Amethyst forced both arms to extend; the right one in front of her and the left behind her, finger's curled back. Her head moved from side to side and she felt her mind clear once more. The storm clouds of anger, frustration, and pain subsided and she felt the clear warm dawn of focus rising. Her next move was to push off the ground with her right leg, extend the right, spin in the air and land with her hands on the ground like she was going to do push-ups. Then she was to push off the ground with her feet and cart-wheel two feet. However she only landed, the shockwaves of pain rushed through her arm and all across her back. She finally gave in and screamed out in pain. _Curl into a ball_, she thought. _Curl up tight and don't move_.

Finally having had enough of watching the woman hurt herself, Storm Shadow went over and knelt beside her. "Amethyst let me help you."

"No," She whispered while shaking with the pain. "I'll be fine, I have to just let the pain fade and I'll get going again."

Moment's passed and her trembling subsided. She sat up and cradled her arm to her chest. The pain wasn't going to dissipate anytime soon. She wanted to pass her secrets on, but she might not be able to at this rate.

* * *

><p>i Bǎochí nǐ de péngyǒu jiējìn, dàn nǐ de dírén jiējìn or O tomodachi no chikaku ni wa sonomama ni shite, anata no teki ni chikai: Both mean "Keep your friends close but your enemies closer."<p>

ii Nanatsu no kakushi burēdo: Seven Hidden Blades

* * *

><p>AN: Anyway, i hope you enjoyed. Amethyst shows a little more weakness to her personality. I tried to write an interesting scene, not very good with it but hey. It's fanfiction, not a novel. anyway r&r


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe nor any of the characters except my own Oc's of Lt. Col. Jane Abernathy "Demon Rose" (or Emily Rose), Sgt. Jake Henderson "Pile-Driver", Corporal First Class Jana Ling "Amethyst", and Col. Roger Stevenson "Cap". Here's Amethyst's story,

Synapse: Amethyst had been captured by Cobra nearly one year ago and now she was finding herself imprisoned by another. This man is using her, keeping her hidden, and now he expects more from her. Now she wants out.

G. I. Joe

The Amethyst Stone

Chapter 6

He knew she was in pain, he didn't need to see her face to know that much about the situation. But he did need to know if it was because the wound wasn't getting better. Slowly he reached for her shirt and started to pull it down in the back when she turned around to glare at him. "I'm trying to see if I need to take you to a hospital." He whispered softly to her. He wanted her to understand that he wasn't going to hurt her yet. She hadn't done anything that day.

"All right," She whispered back while turning her back to him.

He pulled the white shirt down and saw the bright red scar tissue and the hideous green-yellow bruise. "You're fine, it's just bruised."

"That's a relief." Getting to her feet Amethyst returned to her stance. "Now, please excuse me but I need to continue practicing."

"No, you need to rest." He countered as he got to his feet. He was barely taller than she was and he noticed she wasn't going to retort against him. Instead she walked off and sat down in a corner of the room.

While staring at him Amethyst said: "Try that move."

"What?"

"I said try that move. Get as far as I did."

He was confused. But he did so. He took the same stance as she had, even imitating the head motions.

Amethyst was amazed that he had quickly picked up that much. She rose to her feet and walked up beside him and took the same stance. "Clear your mind. Let the motions of your head, arms, and legs be channels for clearing your qi."

"What is qi?" He asked

"Qi, it's the life force of all things." Amethyst pushed off the ground with her leg again but this time she didn't spin. Instead she landed on the ground with both feet then took off running. Her feet soon met the wall and she started running up it then pushing off to land facing Storm Shadow. Her mind was clear once more. Tapping his forehead with her knuckles she said: "It mean's breath or air, in order to learn these arts you must always have a clear qi. Always you must have a clear mind."

Letting his foot fall to the ground and arms fall to his sides, Storm Shadow calmly watched Amethyst standing in front of him. "That's what you did, didn't you? You took my qi away?"

"No, I gave you my qi."

That confused him. "How?"

She hit him upside the head so fast he didn't even notice in time to stop her. "Never mind, practice the technique you observed!" Her legs moved but silently, she wanted to be out of the way in order to let him practice, even sit in the same corner again. She wasn't going to outright teach the techniques to him. Instead she was going to practice them in front of her and let him attempt on his own. Maybe then she wouldn't break her vow. She wasn't teaching the Arashikage ninja, instead he was observing and imitating. She would leave little hints for him to pick up on but nothing more. Any questions he asked she would answer but in as much riddles as possible.

Storm Shadow lifted into the position once again. His mind almost cleared within that moment. He felt all the things he had done, the lies he had told, melt away. He breathed in deeply before pushing off the ground with one leg, flexing the other out and spinning to land on the ground. He landed successfully and looked at Amethyst to know what else to do. But she did nothing, said nothing, she didn't even look into his eyes. He grew frustrated and rose off the ground and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and pulled her to eye level. "You refuse to teach me still?"

"I refuse to break the vow to teach an Arashikage my secrets. I cannot help what you hear, observe, and understand." She said while keeping her face expressionless.

He understood. She had taken a vow to hold the secrets from him. But she was still going to teach him, in a way. "May I ask; what was the next move?"

"Cartwheel two feet then resume the stance. Then the second move that I successfully did." She answered.

"Are there anymore?"

"Of course there are, but this is not Qī yǐncáng dāopiàni. This is just a fighting technique." Her eyes glittered with their normal purple color. She even seemed excited about something.

"of course it's not." He felt like giving into anger but knew that she was not going to do anything but stare at him.

"Let go please." She said while resting her hand on top of his. "I wish to practice some more."

Storm Shadow let her go then watched as she walked over to the center of the room and stood with her arms at her sides. She stood so perfectly still he almost thought she was dead where she was standing. Even her breathing had slowed down. Her arms swiftly rose and she started hitting the air like she was hitting a person.

Amethyst went through each motion like she was attacking someone. It wasn't that hard. She imagined that it was Jane she was hitting. Then when she was about to hit the image of Jane in the head she faltered. The pain of her betrayal clouded her mind once more and she stood there with her palm back and her eyes closed. "I'm sorry, I must be tired." In that moment Amethyst was Jana once more; the girl who had joined the Demon's band, the girl who had protected her best friend like she was a younger sister and the girl who could show mercy to everyone.

Amethyst walked up the stairs back to her room and at down on the bed. She had to meditate again. She needed to clear her mind of these troubling thoughts in order to perform the techniques.

* * *

><p>i Qī yǐncáng dāopiàn: Ok, it's kinda obvious by now what that's called isn't it? Seven Hidden Blades.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: that's it for a while, i've only got the six chapters done. maybe tomorrow i can crank out a chapter for each story. r&r please, it makes my little world go round.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe nor any of the characters except my own Oc's of Lt. Col. Jane Abernathy "Demon Rose" (or Emily Rose), Sgt. Jake Henderson "Pile-Driver", Corporal First Class Jana Ling "Amethyst", and Col. Roger Stevenson "Cap". Here's Amethyst's story,

Synapse: Amethyst had been captured by Cobra nearly one year ago and now she was finding herself imprisoned by another. This man is using her, keeping her hidden, and now he expects more from her. Now she wants out.

G. I. Joe

The Amethyst Stone

Chapter 7

Hours went by and Storm Shadow had not heard a sound from Amethyst's room. He crept up the stairs and opened the door a little. There she sat, perfectly still on her bed, legs crossed together and hands on either knee. Her finger's curled into perfect 'o' shapes. Even her eyes were closed, breathing shallow. She was focusing her energy.

He debated if he should interrupt her but instead he sat on the ground in front of her imitating what she was doing. He had no idea what her meditation was like but he figured it had to do more with channeling 'qi' and clearing the mind.

Amethyst woke up a little from her meditation-nap. Every time she started meditating without incense she fell asleep and this was one of those times. Her limbs were stiff and heavy. Eyes flickered open to see that she was not alone in her room. In front of her on the floor was Storm Shadow imitating what she had been doing. She laughed a little. "Storm Shadow…you don't actually have to meditate."

Her voice sounded sleepy but gentle, like a caring mother over an innocent child. "No, but I would like to gain your respect." The words stunned even him. _Why would I want her respect_?

_Because she is your equal and in her own way she is teaching you something she promised never to teach_. He answered himself.

"You have it Tóngkǒngi, you earned it when you saved my life." She stood up and stretched a little before yawning. "Falling asleep while meditating, don't do it."

Confusion filled his mind again: "You were asleep?"

"Yeah," Amethyst held her hand out to Storm Shadow. "Understand one thing Tóngkǒng, I do respect you, but I do not trust you."

"Nor do I trust you." Storm Shadow said back as he took her hand. He figured she wasn't insulting him bluntly to his face. Instead he thought the word Tóngkǒng as some form of endearment. "I must ask however, I noticed when I was treating your injury, the markings along your spine, what are they?"

"What are they or what do they mean?" She asked back in her blank tone.

"Both,"

"They are the mark of the Ling familyii. Each one represents learning of something new. The first, the one at the base of the skull, is Tóngkǒng or pupil. After receiving Tóngkǒng the marked receives: Xiǎo ling iiior Healer, Zhànshì ivor Warrior, Xiōngshǒu vor killer, Bǎohù zhě vior Protector, Jiātíng viior Family, and finally Qíngrénviii." She didn't finish her statement; instead she fell silent, almost resentful of the last mark.

"Would I receive those?"

"No you wouldn't, not unless I insisted that you receive them…which I won't. Trust me; it hurt enough getting them myself." Her eyes widened then closed. She didn't want to remember that pain for the last mark. Her hand went over the cup of her back where Qíngrén was located. Forcefully her father had her get the mark even though she had not earned it yet. The mark meant that the person had become someone's lover, had even possibly married, but Amethyst had done none of those things. She figured her father made her get it because he feared she would never get it if she went about things her way.

"What does the last one mean?"

"Nothing," she whispered before walking away.

That surprised Storm Shadow; she had received a mark that meant nothing? His curiosity took over and he went to his computer. Normally someone else would do what he asked but he figured that she would be insulted if he asked her to look up words in Chinese for him. The fact that she spoke it fairly often meant she grew up hearing the language, it also didn't help that her family was from China. To his surprise, when he ran the word 'Nothing' the translation was Shénmeix, not what Amethyst had said.

He didn't know how to spell the word Amethyst had said so he would ask her sometime later.

Amethyst made her way into the kitchen and found that the fridge and everything was empty. The cupboards weren't filled, not even with dust. She swore under her breath. "What do you have to eat around here you stupid ninja?"

Amethyst noticed a few take-out fliers lying on the kitchen counter. "Oh, so the cranky ninja orders take-out."

Storm Shadow walked out of the computer room and heard Amethyst cracking small jokes at his expense. Under normal circumstances he would have hit the insulter but these weren't normal circumstances. He had saved her life twice, and she in return was teaching him something she vowed not to. Calmly he walked into the kitchen to see her reading the take-out fliers. In truth it looked more like she was glaring at the fliers.

"Why does everything have to be in Japanese? I can't read it!" She screamed before throwing the flier

"you speak Japanese but you don't know how to read it?"

"Of course I don't know how to read Japanese, I was never taught." Amethyst stated while trying to focus her energy on _not_ being pissed off.

"That makes absolutely no sense!" Storm Shadow walked towards Amethyst.

"Jinx taught me a few words of Japanese, and in return I taught her how to speak some in Chinese."

"But no reading the language."

"No, but there's a reason…" Amethyst rubbed her shoulder nervously. She didn't want to tell him her worst weakness.

Hand on one hip, Storm Shadow felt like yelling at her but contained his anger. "What's the reason?" He hoped that the body language he was giving off would get the point across that he was becoming impatient with her.

"I'm Dyslexic."

* * *

><p><em>i Tóngkǒng: Pupil<em>

_ii The Mark of the Ling family is also associated with the Seven Hidden Blades. Each step the Undertaker must learn to become something. First is the Pupil, second the Healer, third the Warrior, Fourth the Killer, fifth The Protector, sixth is to be Family, and seventh is to be a Lover. With each of the Seven Blades that is learned one mark is given to the Undertaker, even though the marks actually have nothing to do with the Seven Hidden Blades at all._

_iii Xiǎo ling or Healer,_

_iv , Zhànshì: Warrior_

_v , Xiōngshǒu: Killer,_

_vi Bǎohù zhě: Protector,_

_vii Jiātíng: Family_

_viii Qíngrén: Lover_

_ix Shénme: Nothing_

* * *

><p>AN: all right, a cliffy, aren't you so special! No, that's not it, i haven't got anymore typed up for this one, currently working on the next chapter. also if you want to see what hte marks look like i'm going to post in the next chapter what they look like. anyways r&r please, it maketh my world turneth roundeth. oh and the Seven Hidden Blades technique is something i made up, along with the ceremony of the marks that Jana got...and...oo i would tell you but tututut _Spoilers_.


	8. Jana's Tattoo's and Their Meaning

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe nor any of the characters except my own Oc's of Lt. Col. Jane Abernathy "Demon Rose" (or Emily Rose), Sgt. Jake Henderson "Pile-Driver", Corporal First Class Jana Ling "Amethyst", and Col. Roger Stevenson "Cap".

I created the Seven Marks of the Ling Family as a tradition passed on from Master to Pupil, much like the Seven Hidden Blades. The Mark of the Ling family is also associated with the Seven Hidden Blades. Each step the Undertaker must learn to become something. First is the Pupil, second the Healer, third the Warrior, Fourth the Killer, fifth The Protector, sixth is to be Family, and seventh is to be a Lover. With each of the Seven Hidden Blades that is learned one mark is given to the Undertaker. This is because the Undertaker must learn those qualities of themselve's in order to learn the Seven Hidden Blades.

I also created the Seven Hidden Blades technique. I don't think there is actually a move like that. I know that there must be a Ling family out there, but this is all about my character. This is all make-believe, fake, Fiction-more precicely Fanfiction-anyways just read. I don't think anyone would want to use these moves, they aren't real...to my knowledge. There for "do not try this at home, we are what you call professionals". Ooo, I just did a Mythbuster's quote, yay!

The Seven Marks of the Ling Family

瞳孔Tóngkǒng: Pupil, located at the base of the skull along the spine

小灵Xiǎo ling: Healer, located under Pupil along the spine

战士Zhànshì: Warrior, located under Healer along the spine

凶手Xiōngshǒu: Killer, Located under Warrior along the spine

保护者Bǎohù zhě: Protector, located under Killer along the spine.

家庭Jiātíng: Family, Located under Protector

情人Qíngrén: Lover, located under Family at the cup of the spine.

* * *

><p>AN:Ouch, those are tattoo's on the girl's back, the middle of her back! I would have been screaming in pain if i got those there...yeash! Wonder how Jana did it...oh well.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe nor any of the characters except my own Oc's of Lt. Col. Jane Abernathy "Demon Rose" (or Emily Rose), Sgt. Jake Henderson "Pile-Driver", Corporal First Class Jana Ling "Amethyst", and Col. Roger Stevenson "Cap". Here's Amethyst's story,

Synapse: Amethyst had been captured by Cobra nearly one year ago and now she was finding herself imprisoned by another. This man is using her, keeping her hidden, and now he expects more from her. Now she wants out.

G. I. Joe

The Amethyst Stone

Chapter 8

_Dyslexia, she was impaired with Dyslexia. How could I have not noticed that_? She functioned like most adult women, even spoke several languages. "How bad is your disability?"

"Just reading, everything else I can do and function with normally…although on occasion I mix up right and left." She tried to joke with Storm Shadow, but he wasn't laughing. "Look I know it must be hard for you to understand but it doesn't impede my capabilities as a fighter. I just can't read without scrambling things up."

Storm Shadow leaned against the counter and thought. _She can't possibly be dyslexic; she's too good at what she does. If she was dyslexic, why did the military even let her join_? He shook his head and locked eyes with her. "What would you like to eat?"

"Rice and curry Chicken." She mumbled while turning away from him.

His eyes wandered to the last symbol on her back. That was the last symbol she had received. He could see it because her shirt wasn't quite long enough to cover in the back.

"And I want to see my father." She yelled over her shoulder before disappearing back into her room. Finally Storm Shadow had had enough of her. He hit the counter as hard as he could. The woman was so infuriating that half the time he wanted to kill her_. But what about the other half of the time_? His mind pondered.

…

Amethyst lay on her bed when she heard the front door bang open. She was startled and wide awake from her half slumber. Pondering about her captor she thought: _What's the cranky ninja doing now_? Starting to sit up Amethyst noticed her bedroom door opening. She was going ot flop back onto her back when she saw a hand wrap around the edge of the door. That hand was too big to be the Ninja's. And the nautical star tattoo was similar to Sgt. Henderson's tattoo.

The person slowly walked out and Amethyst screamed at the top of her lungs. She was hoping that Storm Shadow was still around and still conscious.

"Hello Jana."

…

Storm Shadow drove his motorcycle into the parking lot of his little home and noticed that the front door had been flung open. He looked around to see a Cobra vehicle parked across the street. He hated the look of this. Slowly he got off his motorcycle, forgetting the food he had just bought, and went inside. There was no one nearby, and there were screams coming from upstairs. He grabbed one of the bokken, lined on the wall of his dojo, and started up the stairs. The sight of a large man holding Amethyst in mid-air startled Storm Shadow.

Shocked that Sgt. Henderson was still alive had caused Amethyst to become frightened, but him grabbing her and promising that he was going to kill her was enough to drive her to sheer panic. Her hands tried to free herself from his grip. She lashed her nails out at him and knew she was drawing blood, but Henderson wasn't giving in.

Henderson was holding his former teammate by her neck, much like he had held Jane some time ago. Now he was about to kill Jana too. Something flashed in his mind and he dropped her. "Jana, what-what's going on?"

By the time Jana recovered enough to respond Henderson was lying on the ground unconscious. Amethyst stared at the body of her friend, former band member, and former teammate. Finally she locked eyes with Storm Shadow as he knelt down to bind the man's hands together. Part of her reaction was to help bind Henderson and part of her wanted to stop Storm Shadow.

"Help me get him outside." Storm Shadow ordered. By the time he looked up at Jana he noticed that she was standing up. The look in her eyes said that she was void of anything at that moment. Not even a slap across the face would snap her back to reality. He got up and grabbed hold of both of her shoulders and shook her once, twice, three times until she managed to make eye contact. "Do you want to die today?"

"Yes," she whispered. "I want to be dead; I want everyone to be dead. We all died!" Her voice ended in a scream that reminded Storm Shadow of Jinx. Her hand's wrapped around her throat and she spoke softly again saying: "Cap was the only one who was left…that I knew of."

Storm Shadow had heard her speaking, through her delirium of poisoned blood, about members of her team. Cap had been one of the two leaders of the team. "Cobra has him too…you and your team were experimented on."

"What?"

"That's all I know," Storm Shadow knelt down again and finished tying up Henderson.

"Ok, this is going to sound weird, but could I try something?" Amethyst knelt down beside him. "Keep him tied up until I tell you otherwise."

Storm Shadow nodded his head. It was best if he started trusting this woman right now. She was possibly the only person who didn't want to kill him at that point. "All right, what are you going to do?"

"Hypnotize the poor sucker."

* * *

><p>AN: once again Henderson get's the crap beat out of him. poor guy he's just got a mean creator doesn't he? anyway r&r please


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe nor any of the characters except my own Oc's of Lt. Col. Jane Abernathy "Demon Rose" (or Emily Rose), Sgt. Jake Henderson "Pile-Driver", Corporal First Class Jana Ling "Amethyst", and Col. Roger Stevenson "Cap". Here's Amethyst's story,

Synapse: Amethyst had been captured by Cobra nearly one year ago and now she was finding herself imprisoned by another. This man is using her, keeping her hidden, and now he expects more from her. Now she wants out.

G. I. Joe

The Amethyst Stone

Chapter 9

"You actually think that's going to work?" Storm Shadow questioned. He had never actually seen hypnotism work on anyone.

Helping set Henderson against the wall; Amethyst responded saying: "I've seen my father do it…and I have done it to my team."

Amethyst sat across from her unconscious former teammate. Clearing her mind Amethyst tried to remember the words that she had programmed for her teammates. Henderson's were the hardest to remember. They had been completely based on rhythm and relaxation.

"_Come on Pile-Driver, what if we get into a situation where we need to control a teammate because of brainwashing, or worse the person went totally ballistic?" Jana said while chasing Henderson around. The man was bigger than her in weight, height and build, yet she was determined enough that she might tackle him to the ground. _

"_No way Scary Chinese woman!" Henderson stated while grabbing a chair and putting it between him and her. "I saw what you did to Jane, and there is no way you're going to get me to do some crazy shit like my girlfriend!"_

"_I didn't know you two were together."_

"Well_…wait don't get me off topic!"_

_Jana giggled then focused her qi into her left hand. "If you don't just sit down in front of the metronome I might have to use my technique on you."_

"_You wouldn't…" He stopped running and watched as her left hand raised a little. "You would…Jana, please, you know I hate that voodoo stuff!"_

"_Too bad…sit."_

"A metronome…I need a metronome." She murmured.

"Why?"

"It'll help…trust me."

Storm Shadow huffed as he got to his feet and walked away.

Amethyst tilted her head from side to side slowly. Her eyes were wide but had a warning look to them, like a snake about to strike.

Henderson had his eyes open just barely to see Amethyst moving her head and her eyes wide. He knew she was thinking about something, or trying to clear his mind. "Don't bother doing that hypnosis shit you have."

"Oh, but you need ot forget things, then I need to put false memories in your little pea brain." Amethyst touched his face caringly. "I wish you hadn't joined Cobra."

His eyes snapped open. "How did you know?"

"It's not that hard to deduce, that's the only reason why you would attack me." Amethyst felt a tear roll down her face. "If only things hadn't turned the way they did right?"

"If only," He agreed. He knew that she was going to brainwash him now. There was no doubt about it.

…

Storm Shadow returned to see Amethyst hugging the man who had attacked her. He stood there with the bag he had just bought and waited for Amethyst to sit up. When she didn't he threw the bag at her and walked away. _It's just like a woman to flirt with the enemy_. His thoughts ran faster than he could control them at that moment. _Enemy, I don't serve Cobra anymore, and I already call him my enemy_.

Amethyst jumped when the plastic bag hit her. Finally she sat up and brought the thing out of the bag. Turning the metronome on; she set it so the wand was facing Henderson. "I want you to focus on the wand of the metronome. I want you to listen to the ticking noise that it makes. Let it ease your mind and cleanse your soul…" Upon seeing him relax into her voice and the ticking noise of the metronome Amethyst continued. "Listen to my voice Pile-Driver; I want you to leave this house after this. You have not found your quarry, and you are going to report back to your superior officer. You searched the house until there was nothing left to search."

"I searched the address; the ninja and the Chinese woman were not there." Henderson said in a dead tone.

"They seem to have left before you got here."

"They seem to have left before I got there."

"Afterwards you got into your vehicle and left."

"Afterwards I got into my vehicle and left."

Amethyst hoped she had left nothing out. "Wǒ yǐjīng duì nǐ shuō de zhèxiē dōngxi, xiànzài nǐ bìxū fúcóng. Shuìmián dǎzhuāng jī."i

Henderson slumped into himself and Amethyst let out a sigh of relief. She bent forward and untied Henderson's wrists. "Storm Shadow, I need your help!" She called before starting to pull the heavy man to his feet. "Like now!"

Storm Shadow walked into the room, having only stood outside the door, and helped Amethyst carry Henderson ot his vehicle. Seemed that the man had done a solo mission for Cobra. "How long until he wakes up?"

"As soon as I snap my fingers…means I need to be behind a bush." She started to make it for one of the bushes near the vehicle when Storm Shadow grabbed her shoulder. "What?"

Storm Shadow pointed to the bushes then at himself. "I'll do it, better me than you. That way you can escape and I don't have a dead body on my hands if this turns bad."

Amethyst bit her lip then nodded her head. "All right, but no funny business. Wait until I am out of sight, ok?"

"Never planned on any funny business, Sensei." The last word escaped his mouth before he could stop it. He never considered her his teacher until that point. He had never thought of anyone as a teacher after Hard Master.

Amethyst didn't think twice about his statement. Instead she hurried off back into the house but left the door open, incase when Henderson woke up he looked towards the door and thought that he hadn't finished searching. That would end badly. She thought while ducking behind a windowless wall and waiting.

* * *

><p>i Wǒ yǐjīng duì nǐ shuō de zhèxiē dōngxi, xiànzài nǐ bìxū fúcóng. Shuìmián dǎzhuāng jī: These things I have said to you, now you must obey. Sleep Pile-Driver.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: r&r please...here soon i might be pulling out that story from the Back Burner File, seems i have wrtten myself to that point! muahahahahahaha


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe nor any of the characters except my own Oc's of Lt. Col. Jane Abernathy "Demon Rose" (or Emily Rose), Sgt. Jake Henderson "Pile-Driver", Corporal First Class Jana Ling "Amethyst", and Col. Roger Stevenson "Cap". Here's Amethyst's story,

Synapse: Amethyst had been captured by Cobra nearly one year ago and now she was finding herself imprisoned by another. This man is using her, keeping her hidden, and now he expects more from her. Now she wants out.

G. I. Joe

The Amethyst Stone

Chapter 10

It had been over a week since Henderson had broken in and Amethyst was still jumpy. But now she was able to perform all the techniques she had learned as part of the Ling family. She had even started teaching them to Storm Shadow. Right at that moment Amethyst was trying to hold the pose that she was in. Her arms were the only thing holding her off the ground, and it was still too painful. Sweat dripped off her face and onto the ground.

Reaching the point of total agony Amethyst let her body come down and she rolled until she was back onto her feet. She was soon facing someone's feet in her face and she startled to see Storm Shadow had been imitating her again. "What am I going to do with you? I was doing that move to strengthen my shoulder. It's not one of the techniques."

"I find it rather relaxing."

Growing slightly irritated her voice dropped to a whisper. "I find it painful."

Storm Shadow got to his feet and motioned for her to turn around. He had found that he actually had started to care for the woman's well-being. He couldn't put a finger on the cause, but it meant enough to him that he worried about her arm. It still caused her pain, yet the area had healed enough that there shouldn't be any pain at all. He pulled her shirt down enough to look at the area and saw that all there was, was a scar. "It looks fine."

"I would rather get a doctor's—" she was interrupted when she heard tires screeching outside the house. Obviously Storm Shadow heard it too, she thought.

Storm Shadow quickly grabbed the katakana on the wall then grabbed a bokken then tossed it to Amethyst.

"Erm…" She clumsily put the sword in each hand before looking at him slightly confused.

Storm Shadow fought the urge to roll his eyes. He walked over to her, set her hands on the hilt of the bokken then walked away.

Standing where she was, Amethyst felt like a sitting duck incase the house was surrounded. Which instincts told her it was. _Nothing says I love you like handing you a wooden sword and walking away silently_! She thought angrily while watching her surroundings. _Where did that thought come from_?

_Admit it to yourself girly, you like him_!

_Oh, no, not this again…I hate inward conflicts, they cloud my qi_!

_Get used to it, you're human_!

Angrily Amethyst hit her palm to her forehead. "No time for mental conflict," she muttered in Chinese. "Need to focus on task at hand, save yourself and the cranky Ninja."

A set of strange but familiar footsteps caused Amethyst to turn around. In front of her was none other than Snake Eyes. "Zhǔi," She whispered while dropping the weapon.

Snake Eyes pulled a hand up to greet her when he saw Storm Shadow run into the room.

Amethyst heard Storm Shadow's footsteps and stood between the two ninja's. "Wait, before you start killing each other I want to know something."

Storm Shadow's lip curled up in a snarl but he lowered his weapon all the same.

Snake Eyes tilted his head to one side. Storm Shadow had never done anything like that before. Shrugging the feeling off; he looked to Amethyst, one of his former pupils.

"Why did you come Snake Eyes?"

'Two reasons,' He started. 'The first was to rescue you, the second…there's something wrong with Jane.'

Amethyst didn't understand. What could have been wrong with Jane? "One, I don't need rescuing…I just need to see my father. Two, what could ever be wrong with Jane? She's the perfect soldier, no flaw to her."

Anger caught Snake Eyes off guard. She had never been one for anger. 'Not true and you know that.'

"No, she's got her flaws…but she hides them so well."

'Stop it Jana. We all need your help.'

"We?" Storm Shadow asked while putting a hand protectively on Amethyst's shoulder. "Who is we? Your team?"

'Yes,'

Storm Shadow laughed. They need her help with her former teammate? That's pathetic.

"What's wrong with her?" Amethyst asked again, this time impatient enough that she picked the bokken up again.

'She isn't acting right, something is different.'

"Different how?"

'Come with and see for yourself.'

Amethyst walked over to the wall where Storm Shadow had picked up the bokken and placed it back. "All right, but Storm Shadow is coming with me."

'That's fine.'

Not able to control himself at that point Storm Shadow yelled: "WHAT?"

"You heard me Tóngkǒng, get your but into gear."

"As you command Sensei." Storm Shadow bowed to Amethyst, not happily, and went to change out of his practice gear.

'Sensei?' Snake Eyes questioned.

"It's a long, complicated story Snake. A very long story." Amethyst didn't move as her body quivered at the thought of seeing Jane again.

'You should tell me sometime.'

"I will old friend, but right now take me to Jane…at least once he's done being slow."

* * *

><p>i Zhǔ: Master. Jana calls him this because of the training he had given her. Although afterwards she no longer calls him that.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Now you are ahead of Demon Rose time line wise. r&r please.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe nor any of the characters except my own Oc's of Lt. Col. Jane Abernathy "Demon Rose" (or Emily Rose), Sgt. Jake Henderson "Pile-Driver", Corporal First Class Jana Ling "Amethyst", and Col. Roger Stevenson "Cap". Here's Amethyst's story,

Synapse: Amethyst had been captured by Cobra nearly one year ago and now she was finding herself imprisoned by another. This man is using her, keeping her hidden, and now he expects more from her. Now she wants out.

G. I. Joe

The Amethyst Stone

Chapter 11

Coming up with a plan to get a band concert was annoying, trying to get Storm Shadow and Snake Eyes trained for a specific instrument while designed a holographic projector/disguise was tiresome. She sat there watching the two argue, one verbally the other with sign language. She had about enough of both of them. She put her bass down and walked up between them and pushed them apart. "Do not fight with these instruments…if all else I will teach you both how to erm…fake it." She felt her qi become clouded with frustration towards them both.

"Sorry Jana." Storm Shadow whispered before picking up the drum sticks and twirling them between his fingers on each hand. That made her worried. He was better at fighting than anything else. If they were to pull this off they sure as heck needed to be good at something else than fighting.

"I wish Pile-Driver wasn't evil, he could just do this."

"And Cap wasn't in prison?" Storm Shadow suggested.

"that too…"

Snake Eyes rolled his eyes and looked around before smacking them both upside the head.

"Hey!" Jana shouted while pulling something out of her pocket. "What the heck was that for?"

'Stop flirting and start working.' He signed.

Amethyst blushed. It was true she had been flirting with Storm Shadow a little bit, but not enough to drop the hit, or so she hoped.

"We aren't flirting." Storm Shadow countered while dropping the drum sticks and getting to his feet. "For your information she is teaching me-oomph!"

Amethyst rammed her elbow into Storm Shadow's stomach. There was no way that she wanted Snake Eyes knowing that she was teaching Storm Shadow the Seven Hidden Blades technique when he himself had asked her to once.

"From the top you idiots." Amethyst ordered while going back to her base. She knew the lyrics to the song that they were going to sing, but she hated her voice as she sang.

As the moon was being held closely by the sky,  
>I became frightened by loneliness,<br>So I called out, searching for you, but couldn't see through my tears.

When reflected in your eyes,  
>I would be smiling,<br>Never again shall I find a smile like that one.  
>In the pitch dark, my cries go on,<br>And there I see you,  
>Too far away.<p>

Amethyst tapped her foot and waited for the right moment in the song to come back to singing.

The Ninjas looked at each other as she finished. It almost sounded like she was a dying pig.

Jana noticed them both looking at each other in slight disgust. "Ok so I can't sing. That was always Jane and Sarah, when she did perform with us."

"Don't worry, no one is perfect." Storm Shadow murmured before hitting the symbol loudly. Jana flinched at the sound then put her hand on top of it to stop the noise. "What?"

"I was never able to stand those things…it drives my ears nuts."

Seeing an opportunity to joke at his former students sake, Snake Eyes quickly signed: 'Your ears can go nuts?'

This caused Storm Shadow to start laughing. Jana's face was just too perfect. It was a combination of shock, humiliation, anger, and annoyance that made her cheeks turn bright red, eyes bulge out slightly, and body shake furiously.

"It's just a joke," she chanted to herself as she walked away. "It's just one of Snake Eyes' jokes, at my expense, moods."

When Jana was away Storm Shadow glanced at Snake Eyes. "You pick on her all the time don't you?"

Snake Eyes shrugged, signing 'She makes it too easy.' He then left the room. Storm Shadow could see the green-shirt they had assigned to watch after him hesitate before walking into the room.

…

Amethyst lay on the bed in the quarters her and Storm Shadow had been assigned. Outside stood the guard assigned to her. Noticing the guard assigned to Storm Shadow, Amethyst deduced that they were bringing Storm Shadow back. He walked in, slammed the door behind him and glared at Amethyst.

"I don't like it."

"Being here or—"

"All of it, being here, you teaching Snake Eyes and I how to play in your merry little band, everything!"

Hoping her calm demeanor would help him calm, Amethyst stated: "You and I both know that if that is not Jane then Cobra has done something terrible; something that might end in catastrophe for all sides."

"I don't care, we're leaving."

"No, we are not. If you want to continue learning Seven Hidden Blades you will stay too."

How he hated that she used his learning against him. However, he also hated the fact that no matter how hard he tried the first of the seven Blades would not work for him. "You know that I cannot learn it."

Amethyst walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Yes you can…you just don't have the ability to push aside everything in order to learn it."

"The technique is impossible. Qi does not exist!"

Closing her eyes, Amethyst cleared her mind. "It does exist, otherwise the move I used on you a long time ago would never have worked. You must understand that you are trying not hard enough and yet too hard."

He grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look him in the eyes. "You speaking in riddles is the worst thing I can imagine."

"And you, knowing not how to control your temper is what stops you from learning to become the Tóngkǒng. That is the first step, learn to become a pupil again and you will learn the first Blade."

He yelled and let her go before turning away from her. "You are impossible!"

"And you are stubborn." Amethyst walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder again. "Do you know why I am teaching you the Seven Hidden Blades technique?"

"Because you trust me."

"No."

Storm Shadow turned around. _If she didn't trust me then why was she openly teaching me the technique_?

Looking away from those eyes that troubled her mind, Amethyst felt ashamed. "I'm teaching you the technique because I did not complete my training. I know the Seven Blades, but I did not complete what I was to become. I had hopes that you might."

"The seventh mark you have…the one that you said meant nothing."

"I was forced into getting it because my father feared he did not have enough time for me to receive it."

Storm Shadow gently put a hand under her chin. He knew she was ashamed of something. "Jana, what does the last symbol mean?"

"Qíngrén, the translation is Lover. I had to learn to become a Lover to someone."

* * *

><p>AN: Anyone else think it was funny that Jana can't sing but she can play the bass? r&r please...


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe nor any of the characters except my own Oc's of Lt. Col. Jane Abernathy "Demon Rose" (or Emily Rose), Sgt. Jake Henderson "Pile-Driver", Corporal First Class Jana Ling "Amethyst", and Col. Roger Stevenson "Cap". Here's Amethyst's story,

Synapse: Amethyst had been captured by Cobra nearly one year ago and now she was finding herself imprisoned by another. This man is using her, keeping her hidden, and now he expects more from her. Now she wants out.

G. I. Joe

The Amethyst Stone

Chapter 12

Storm Shadow let her go and took a step back. _That's why she wanted to see her father. She wanted to tell him how much she hated him._ "I'm sorry."

"Don't say that…I got enough of that from my former student."

That peaked his interest. "You had another student?"

"Rodger, I taught him the first four of the seven blades. He was the only person who actually looked at the symbols, redrew them and got the marks for himself. It was rather funny to watch him go through it. He only got the first four." She laughed then sat down on the bed again. The room was small enough that there was only the one bed, but the bed was a queen size bed that was in the corner of the room.

"He received the marks?"

"Not really, there was no ceremony for receiving his marks."

_Ceremony, she had never mentioned a ceremony before_. But before he could say anything a young Japanese woman wearing a white lab coat ran in huffing.

"Are you Jana Ling?" She asked pointing at Storm Shadow, who in return pointed at Amethyst.

"Your father is asking for you…he's not got much time left." The woman said.

Jana took off running without a word. She didn't know where the Medical wing was, but she was going to find it. People started shouting after her, but she didn't care. She wanted to see her father, speak with him.

…

Mr. Ling lay on his back staring at the ceiling. His breathing had become labored and his head felt lighter than usual. He had overhead some of the soldier's watching over him that his daughter had gotten rescued and was recruited as a consultant much like her former teammate Jane had become. He had asked for them to find his daughter and bring her to him.

His eyes closed slowly, the pain was almost too much for him to handle.

Amethyst shoved her way into the room where her father was. The nurses were arguing with her and she felt like she was going to explode. "Gǔn chū wǒ de fāngshì nǐ báichī. Tā de fùqīn!"i She screamed before shoving them away. "Fùqīn, I'm here father." Her first reaction was to kneel next to her fathers bed as she felt tears rolling down her cheeks as she grabbed hold of his hand and put it against her face.

"Jana, it's so good to have you near." Mr. Ling reached out with his other hand and put it against her face. Pulling his hand out of her grip he put both hands on her cheeks. "I thought you were gone and I was going to die alone."

"You wouldn't have died alone." Jana whispered while listening to the footsteps coming into the room. "I promise father, you wouldn't have died alone."

"You know what I mean." Her father said before pulling her a little closer. "I want you to do something for me."

Jana shook her head. "No, I won't do it…father I can't do it!"

"Yes, you must." He sat up, letting go of his daughter. "I need you to say my real name…release my soul for me."

"Fùqīn, Wǒ hěn hàipà."

Mr. Ling nodded his head and looked into Jana's eyes. Her mother's eyes. "We all are scared…it's a part of life."

Storm Shadow stood in the distance and watched as Amethyst struggled to keep herself from breaking down. He felt the urge to go over and hold her. Without realizing it he felt his legs moving towards her. He stopped and saw that her father had locked his eyes onto him. What is the old man going to do?

"Come here Arashikage." Mr. Ling beaconed while putting a hand on Jana's head. "I thank you for rescuing my daughter. That is what the other Arashikage ninja told me. I am indebted to you."

Amethyst jerked her head to look at Storm Shadow and then her father. What is father thinking? Indebting himself to the Arashikage was against all codes of the Ling family.

And yet I am teaching Storm Shadow the Seven Hidden Blades.

"Xīng,ii I want you to teach this man the Seven Hidden Blades." Her father ordered while looking to his daughter. "I know it is against our codes of conduct, but it is the only gift in return I can give him."

"Father, I…all right." Amethyst nodded her head then.

_It's not the only gift_. Storm Shadow thought while unconsciously putting a hand on Amethyst's left shoulder so that his arm was draped across her shoulders.

"Tā shì rúcǐ hēi'àn, suǒyǐ hěn àn. Wǒ juéde wǒ kàn dào yuèliàng." Her father whispered as his eyes closed once more.

Feeling Amethyst shake under his arm, Storm Shadow gave her a gentle pull so that she could lean on him if needed.

"Xiūxí Tàiyáng, Xiūxí, yào zhīdào, nín jiāng shàngshēng lìng yītiān." Amethyst whispered. She leaned down and kissed her father's forehead. "Qù Yuèliàng, ràng tā ānwèi nǐ." iii

She felt her father take his last breath and she broke down into sobbing on his chest. Amethyst couldn't stand the thought that she had now lost both of her parents, the first she was unable to see one last time to say goodbye.

Sarah ran in as Dr. Satou did. "Jana, what…"

* * *

><p>i Gǔn chū wǒ de fāngshì nǐ báichī. Tā de fùqīn: Get out of my way you idiots. He's my father.<p>

ii Xīng: Star

iii Xiūxí Tàiyáng, Xiūxí, yào zhīdào, nín jiāng shàngshēng lìng yītiān. Qù Yuèliàng, ràng tā ānwèi nǐ: Rest Sun, rest to know you will rise another day. Go to the Moon. Let her comfort you.

* * *

><p>An: this one was hard for me to write. ten years ago my grandfather died and i actually never said good bye to him. But i made at least one of my characters able to say good bye. r&r please.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe nor any of the characters except my own Oc's of Lt. Col. Jane Abernathy "Demon Rose" (or Emily Rose), Sgt. Jake Henderson "Pile-Driver", Corporal First Class Jana Ling "Amethyst", and Col. Roger Stevenson "Cap". Here's Amethyst's story,

Synapse: Amethyst had been captured by Cobra nearly one year ago and now she was finding herself imprisoned by another. This man is using her, keeping her hidden, and now he expects more from her. Now she wants out.

G. I. Joe

The Amethyst Stone

Chapter 13

Amethyst muttered a swift prayer before going back to the practice room. She knew Storm Shadow was following her. "We need to pull this off, tonight. I want Jane back alive!"

Storm Shadow put both hands on her shoulders and felt her relax a little. "Jana, you need to calm down. You're not thinking clearly."

Jana at first was going to force him to let her go but she realized he was trying to help her. "You're right, thank you Storm Shadow."

"Of course, anything to help my new master." The words had once again escaped before he could think about them. What is with me and calling her master?

Jana laughed a little. "You don't have to call me that, _ever_."

"Who's going to tell 'Jane'?"

"Don't know…give me a few to think."

Jana wasn't used to planning con's…that was always Jane's thing. She just went and followed orders like the rest of them. She had been a pick pocket for a few years of her life because there was a point when her father and mother had run out of money and they needed a way to live.

Picking pockets had become easy and then her father forced her to stop when their life had changed because he opened the kung-fu teaching studio. Things had changed, but Jana still had those skills, and her street name. It was the name she used for the military too. Jana wasn't her real name, neither was her team name of Amethyst.

There was a distant memory that Jana had it was when her father had been teaching her the second and third hidden blades. She knew she was going to speak of that when she scattered his ashes. But right now she was going to go find the false Jane.

Wandering around Jana finally found Jane and kindly approached her. "Jane, I wanted to say that tonight we have a performance. Seems like Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow wanted to get the band back together for crew moral. You up to it?"

Viper froze. "Sure, what are we doing?"

"Oh, that one song, Returner. I know it's been a while but I know you. You remember the song better than the rest of us." Jana said while giving a sly smile.

"Fine by me."

"All right, see you in the mess tonight!"

Jana made her way back to the practice room and nodded to Snake Eyes, Storm Shadow and Sarah. "Trap's set, the pieces are moving."

"All we need is for the last of the pieces to fall into place." Sarah responded while holding her daughter, who was currently clinging to her leg.

"And I get Ja-Ja back?"

"And we get Jane back."

"Yippy!" Sakura started to run around while dancing for joy.

…

Setting up the stage was more difficult than Jana remembered. It was worse with the mini ninja running around with her stuffed teddy bear. She was singing something round the lines of 'I'm getting my auntie back tonight, I'm getting my Ja-Ja back tonight'. Jana shook her head and glanced at Storm Shadow as he carried the last of the drum set in.

Their audience was going to be arriving soon enough. It was, after all, most of the base that was attending.

The audience pilled into the mess hall and sat in their places. Abernathy and Flint stayed in the back of the room as Viper carefully walked into the mess.

Sarah, Jane's little sister, stood on the stage with the other members of the band. Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow were in their places as well. Viper walked up to the microphone next to Sarah. Jana was behind them with the bass.

As soon as the music started Sarah began singing.

As the moon was being held closely by the sky,  
>I became frightened by loneliness,<br>So I called out, searching for you, but couldn't see through my tears.

Viper looked out into the crowd and locked eyes with Flint then Abernathy. They both were walking in and pointing at her. Finally something clicked in Viper's mind.

Anata no hitomi ni utsuru watashi wa waratteita  
>Mou nidoto aeru hohoemi no mae ni<br>Kurayami sakebitsudezukeru anata ga mieru  
>Dou sugite<p>

Kowareru hodo watashi wo tsuyoku dakishimete  
>Mou ichido aenu nara yume no naka de ii<br>Towa no nemuri wo kudasai

Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow looked at each other. She was not singing the English version like Sarah and Jana thought about doing. She was singing the Japanese.

Sarah glanced at the false version of her sister and shook her head. This was not her sister. This was a fake, it had to be.

Because I will meet with you again,  
>Because I made a promise,<br>With love that would overflow,  
>Cover me gently -<br>Let me have eternal sleep.

I can't see you,  
>I can't see you.<p>

Sarah watched as Viper bowed and the crowd cheered. This wasn't going well for any of them. They wanted to prove that thing wasn't Jane, and now she was singing a song that Jane had never gotten recorded. How on earth did she know the song?

"And now for our next piece!" Jana shouted while seeing that everyone was looking at her slightly alarmed. They had to use plan B, it was their only option.

* * *

><p>An: almost done for a while. as i have said in previous uploads, not working on it tomorrow. or saturday...r&r please.


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe nor any of the characters except my own Oc's of Lt. Col. Jane Abernathy "Demon Rose" (or Emily Rose), Sgt. Jake Henderson "Pile-Driver", Corporal First Class Jana Ling "Amethyst", and Col. Roger Stevenson "Cap". Song is Silent Movie by Natasha Bedingfield.

Synapse: Amethyst had been captured by Cobra nearly one year ago and now she was finding herself imprisoned by another. This man is using her, keeping her hidden, and now he expects more from her. Now she wants out.

G. I. Joe

The Amethyst Stone

Chapter 14

Jana grinned. She knew the song that was next Sarah had written when she broke it off with Snake Eyes. Now it was her chance to actually perform the song. And Jane had no actual help in making it, but the fake Jane didn't know that.

Viper shivered, visibly shivered. They had sucked her into a trap. And she was going to die now…this was the one thing she was afraid of.

Jana could see out of the corner of her eye Snake Eyes suggesting. 'Maybe she is Jane, and she's just having a bad day?'

'No, it's not that.' Sarah responded. 'Maybe the imposter went to a concert.'

Sarah calmly picked up her guitar which lay on the ground and glanced calmly at Snake Eyes.

_We're in a picture black and white  
>Who took the light out of my life<br>When you, gave in  
>We're playing out of different roles<br>We should be wanting the same goals  
>Listening, forgiving<em>

Oh, why can't we communicate  
>When the main feature is just beginning<br>In the silent movie there's no talking  
>You're just an actor<br>So break into my story  
>Take it over<br>Paint me with color

Everybody's speaking, but you don't know what they're saying  
>You're just guessing meanings<br>Interpreting emotion through a window that is broken  
>We're just testing feelings<p>

Viper clenched her jaw and let the microphone in her hands drop to the ground. She took off and started to push her way through the crowd. The music in the background stopped and she found herself in handcuffs. She looked up into the hurt eyes of Flint. "So you all finally guessed it. Took you idiots long enough."

"Take her to a holding cell." The General ordered while looking away. He seemed disgusted that he hadn't noticed the truth of the situation.

Jana was going to follow but noticed that Sarah wanted to finish the song. After the song however she went after the person who had caused so much trouble for her. Storm Shadow followed her.

Storm Shadow grabbed hold of Jana's shoulder. "Don't go in there Jana."

"And why not? I am allowed to face the woman who has caused me so much trouble."

"Us," He corrected forcefully.

"Us-wait us?"

"You dragged me into this."

Jana opened her mouth, thought for a moment then said: "Only because I didn't trust the situation and I wanted back up."

"Right," he dragged out the word. "And you would also say that teaching me that technique without your father's permission was out of obligation too."

"It was."

He tightened his grip on her shoulder.

"You're hurting me."

"You're hurting yourself." His jaw clenched he finally mustered the words he had been trying to say for a while now. "I've been trying to let you know how I feel, but you don't take the time to notice anything."

The pain in her shoulder almost made her scream out. It still was tender to the touch and she had no explanation. "Please…my shoulder."

He let go and stared at her. "Jana-Amethyst," He corrected himself. "I have been trying to tell you something for a few weeks now…I just wish you would listen to me."

"I'm listening now that you let me go." Amethyst stated while rubbing her shoulder.

"When your father said that the best gift he could give me was the Seven Hidden Blades I thought it wasn't."

"Not true, you have been pestering me to teach those to you for some time!"

"I would have thought that a few weeks ago…but now…when your father said that, I thought the best gift he could give me was you. Not the Seven Hidden Blades."

Amethyst felt her heart drop out. He didn't say it out right, but she got what he meant. She knew it. In her heart she knew that he had found an attraction to her that went beyond learning the Seven Hidden Blades, and she had found the same attraction to him. Not able to form the right words Amethyst wrapped her arms around Storm Shadow and rested her face against his shoulder.

Taken aback, Storm Shadow didn't know what to do. He was confused. But his arms slowly wrapped around her and he rested his cheek against her head. "I'll go talk to that thing…go to the quarters and wait for me there ok?"

"Yeah…"

…

Jana lay on the bed. She debated if she wanted to cry because of her father's death, scream because of the emotional and physical pain she was in, or laugh because she had fallen in love with her former captor turned student. Hearing the door open she looked to see a tired Storm Shadow walking in.

Storm Shadow saw Amethyst sit up and he calmly sat on the edge of the bed. "I did it," He whispered before lying down so that his head was in her lap.

"Did what?" She sounded so confused as she ran a hand through his hair.

"The first blade, it worked."

Amethyst's eyes widened and she felt her heart skip a beat. "That's brilliant, but don't tell me you did it to one of those green shirts out there."

"No, better yet, I used it on Viper."

"Viper?"

"False Jane," He sat back up and turned so that they were face to face. "I had to imagine that she was hurting you, but I did it."

Jana felt a small smile grace her lips and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Good, now for the second and third blades."

Letting a groan slip through his lips he let his head fall onto her shoulder. "Not exactly going to give me a break are you?"

"Not unless you master all seven in a week."

He looked up and made it so that their noses were touching. "Then it's a challenge." Tempted he thought to himself; _Kiss her already, get that much over with_. Finally giving in he kissed her lightly on the lips. "Maybe now you earned that last symbol."

* * *

><p>AN: Finally...they kiss! At last, my most happiest moment has been realized. I want to be a kung fu master who is dating a ninja who had hunted down my family until near extinction...WHAT? Just kidding. anyways r&r please.


	16. Author's Notice

Author's Notice

As you might have noticed the name of the stories have changed. That is because I am going to do something a little different than normal, at least for me that is. The first season (this is what I am going to be referring to for these stories) is called Citizen Soldiers. The second season is going to be called Redemption. Both season's titles are based off of songs that I have heard; Citizen Soldier by Three Doors Down and Redemption by Gackt.

I do not know what Namiko Ai is going to do for her story. I don't know if she's going to split her story up in seasons like mine or not. That is up to her, and Namiko if you're reading this…don't be angry.

Readers, keep your minds and hearts open. Things are really going to get annoying from here on out. I don't have any more plot bunnies! Also, keep those little finger's moving for the reviews, they might tease a plot bunny to life! :P

It has also been brought to my attention that a few of my A/N had a message put into it that might have discouraged reviews and readers. When I said "Don't like, don't read" I meant if you're going to flame my story and say that "it sucks, it's stupid, you should stop before you kill yourself you're that stupid," and etc. you should not be reading. I would like criticism, however I will state again that I have for "The Demon Rose" about twenty two chapters, total, written. That roughly means five more to post, and then I can actually start doing something in order to fix my habits.

Also, for my readers, I am going to start posting for "The Demon Rose" again. I'm tired of it just sitting there. Trust me I go insane when I'm stuck in one spot for too long. I will still be working on "The Logical Listener" as it is between Chapters 17 and 18 of "The Demon Rose". As soon as the tales collide I will possibly put "The Logical Listener" on hiatus or Back Burner File Status. The same goes for "The Amethyst Stone".

To those few who thought I was insulting them by saying "Don't like, don't read" I am deeply sorry. Please accept my most humble of apologies.

To the girl whose pin name means Dignity, _Karama9_, thank you from the bottom of my cold heart.

Sincerely

Samantha Jane West-Croft


End file.
